


Where is your family?

by Scorpiodad



Category: Finding Dory (2016), Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: F/M, Finding Dory, Humanized AU, Non cannon - Freeform, where is your family?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpiodad/pseuds/Scorpiodad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alrighty so Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction, and story for MY version of Hank(human verse) from finding Dory, in this fic i've i've decided to make up a story and a family for Hank. Dory trying her best to help Hank find his family so that he can reunite with his. I planned on making this for animal verse, but, its kinda hard for me to do fish anatomy and im not very good in biology. My  is scorpiodad, scorpiodad Ive based these guys on my designs and you guys can check them out there!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im also still working on my grammar and that, comment are appreciated!!!

It was a brand new day as Hank had gotten up from the couch he slept on, hair untied and falling to his shoulders. A loud groan escaped him as he buried his face in his hands. 

Sleeping on the couch was uncomfortable he thought.

He had a bed but last night he had decided to put some work into the student’s files, marking down behaviour and attendance. It had already been a month since Hank and Dory escaped the institute with their families and friends. Hank had already accustomed himself to a new lifestyle, despite his taciturn attitude, as a part time teacher in a large city. He had gotten himself a house not too far from Marlin’s and Dory’s. Today Dima---or as others knew him as Mr Ray---was back from a family reunion which gave Hank the day off from his constant work. He originally thought he could work on his house or maybe catch up on some sleep he missed from stressing over children from the last month, but he still had reports to do and so on.

The 6’5 man slowly got up and made his way towards the kitchen to make him some coffee to help him through this morning. As he began to make his coffee he heard the sound of knocking on his front door. 

“Hank!” A familiar voice yelled out. “Hank! It’s Dory!” 

“Of Course it is.” Hank mumbled, pouring a himself some coffee. “Let yourself in!” Hank yelled out in response.

“What? Left Marlin kin?” She yelled back in confusion.

Hank rolled his eyes at her response and repeated.“No, let yourself in!” 

A few seconds of silence was present until Dory spoke out loud “You left your oven on? Why are you telling me that? Y'know what, I’m gonna let myself in.” 

Dory opened the door and made her way through the house. By the time she reached the kitchen, she saw the taller man rubbing his forehead. Honestly, Hank really did like Dory but everyday she did this, everyday.

“Hank, c'mon we’re gonna be late for school!” The woman sounded excited like a child. 

“Dory, I told you I’m not working today. Mr Ray is coming back and I don’t need to work for the next few weeks or so!” Hank replied, sounding so pleased with himself that he was getting a break, bar the student files he had to go through during said break.

“But Hank, you’re good as a teacher. I also have a lot of fun with you because I’m around you everyday, having fun with the kids.” Dory sighed, feeling sad at the thought of no Hank as she sank into her chair.

He scoffed before frowning at her sudden sadness. “Come on kid. I’m only human. I need a break!” He said sitting at the table besides Dory. 

“I’ll miss you.” Dory whispered as she looked besides her and straight in the ocean blue eyes of Hank.

He was still surprised at how much she cared about him from the way she looked at him, the way she would always make him seconds guess his choices or make him do things with her. He tried not to break at her sadness as she would always put up a fight or make a face that would make him melt inside. 

But not this time---no he was going to win this.

“Dory, you aren’t going to win this. I’m not going to that school today and---” He paused as Dory widened her eyes at him. They were going glassy and she began to make a sad pouting face. 

No Hank, you are stronger than this! He inwardly cursed at himself.

“Dory, no, you stop that!” He said as he turned his head and lifted his coffee up to mouth and tried his best to avoid eye contact with her.

The beautifully tanned woman slowly wrapped her arms around Hank’s arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

“P-p-please?” She begged,slightly stuttering.

Hank went slightly red with frustration, flustered at her attempts. 

“Dory I---” Hank stopped as he turned to Dory’s direction and looked at her trying his best to keep a straight face with her. He twitched a little and before he could stop himself, he broke, placing his cup on the table. “If I come to the school to drop off the files, will you be satisfied?” He spoke in a low and pained voice.

Dory stopped her Bambi face and scrunched up her eyebrows, obviously thinking. “ Hmmm...okay!” The blonde woman said, excitedly in her seat. 

Hank gave a groan of defeat and soon the two began to pack up their things for their walk to the school.


	2. Where's your family part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I updated, it's smaller tun planned and i felt bad for not updating quickly.

As soon as Hank gathered his papers and placed them into the bag, the two then headed off and made their way to the school, the trip wasn’t far and Hank didn’t mind the walk, dozing off while Dory continually talked about her plans. As soon as the two reached the school gates, the man hurried towards the direction of the class he was assigned to look after in mr Rays absence. Grabbing Dory’s hand, Hank hurried them, but the woman didn’t seem to mind the man’s sudden actions and almost seemed to encourage this act by holding his hand tightly.

When the two reached the classroom, the two were greeted by the group of students who seated at their desk and Mr Ray who was standing next to the white board.

“Heya guys, hope i didn’t miss anything!” Dory said as she ran to the spare desk beside a familiar young ginger boy named Nemo.

“ You didn’t miss anything, Dory.” Nemo assured to the taller woman. 

Mr Ray was at least 6’6 and wore blue button ups often with dress pants, he had light brown hair tied up nicely behind his head and wore small circle glasses. This was at least the second time Hank had met the teacher.

“ Excuse me Mr Ray, i have reports on the student’s you wanted.” Hank said as he awkwardly shuffled towards the other man, not liking how the children stared at him with their big 

“ Oh please, call me Dima, i’m only Mr Ray to the children.” He chuckled before clasping his hands together as his eyes looked at the bag.” Ah yes, thank you. I hope my students weren’t as troublesome as they are with me! Especially Jimmy.” The blue shirted man chuckled.

Hank shrugged his shoulder’s at the man’s comment” The little shrimps weren’t that much of a trouble.” 

“ That sounds like a lie, but alright if you say so.” Dima replied, “ Excuse me for a second, Hank.” The man went to the front of the class and looked at the group of students. Hank nodded and placed the bag of reports on the teacher’s desk carefully, then turning to the Teacher’s direction.

“ Alright, kids. Before i left you with Mr Vulgaris, i gave you all an assessment to work on while i was gone. Should of been done by now and what did i ask you guys to write about?” The teacher asked 

“ Our family!” The students answered.

“ Very good and did anyone do that?” He questioned with an eager smile, looking at the group of students in front of them.

Soon hands were raised as the children repeated.” Me! I did Mr Ray!” With a satisfied laugh the teacher clasped his hands together.” Wonderful! Would anyone like to tell us about their family?” The man questioned as he continued to eye down the students. 

“ Ah how about you sheldon?” Mr Ray exclaimed looking at the boy who sat beside Nemo. 

“ Sure i’ll do it!” The brown haired boy spoke as he moved off of his chair and moving to the front of the class as The teacher moved to the side. 

“ Heya guys my names Sheldon and my family’s favourite animal is the seahorse! I live with both my parents and--”

While the boy continued talking, Mr Ray moved back to where Hank stood, from the looks of it Hank didn’t seem to atleast mind watching the students learn and just watch them continue with what they did. 

“ Sorry, Hank i just had to occupy the students while i had the chance.” Dima whispered slightly as he looked back at the seated children and Dory. 

“ No it’s fine, i see. Y’know i didn’t ever hear these guys or you mention this?” Hank admitted. Raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “ What exactly is this about?”

“Well i asked the students if they could write or tell about thier family. Interesting things or something peculiar, y’know.” He said as he leaned against the wall behind him. 

Hank nodded and watched, soon noticing how Dory looked so stunned and amazed at the things she was learning about the students. How they loved their family and the experiences they shared with them. 

As soon as the boy was allowed to sit back down, Nemo was called up after. 

“ Hi i’m Nemo and my dad and i really like the clown fish. It’s small but it’s a great fish. My family is pretty great as well, Dory is apart of my family too and she’s really fun. “ 

As soon as Nemo said that, Dory’s face lit up in pure joy.” Ah, that’s me! I’m that Dory!” She said, but her face slowly going to a shocked look.” That was me you were talking about, right?” She questioned as the children around her laughed at her comment. 

“Yeah Dory!” Nemo assured her. “ Without them i wouldn’t be here i would still be in australia scared for my life and i’m happy to know that my family loves me!” Nemo said as held both his hands.” I’m sorry this was short but it was all i could think of.” The 12 year old boy said as he walked back to his desk. 

“ Thank you Nemo!” The man said, after a few more students came up to speak about their families, Dory noticed that Hank had seated himself in a seat, watching the children speak. Which was quite unusual because she was mostly used to seeing Hank look quite stressed and tired. But he seemed to be enjoying himself. 

“ Hey Mr Vulgaris, what was your family like?” Nemo called out to the ginger man at the side of the class.

“My family?” Hank spoke as he looked at the kids. Noticing they all looked straight at him. He slowly shuffled in his seat slightly.” I umm..”

“ Do you even have a family?” A student yelled out making Hank go slightly dumbfounded. As if he didn’t know how to reply to that. “ Hey, hey! No need to say that. I’m sure Hank has family!” Mr Ray said giving Hank a comforting smile.

“ I haven’t actually ever heard you talk about your family before!” Dory spoke.” Unless you have and i forgot. But have you?” The woman questioned.

“ Well i do, but i don’t like to talk about them.” Hank admitted, the feeling of pressure began to build on the man. This wasn’t the plan he thought out today, he should've just left while he had the chance.


	3. where's your family part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess ill just a few paragraphs every so often to keep it active for you guys!!

It wasn't a good feeling that Hank felt as he was expected to answer such questions. His heart beat increased and a heavy weight soon began to fall onto His chest as the children became more curious

" You okay Hank?" Dory spoke as she peered over the students, into Hank's direction. 

" Listen... I've brought you the papers and-" The tall man stood up from his chair and began to make his way towards the door.

" But mister Vulgaris you didn't answer our question?" Nemo spoke out to the hesitant older man.

" Yeah are you going to tell us or do you not have a family?" Another student questioned

" He probably has family problems if he doesn't talk about them!"

The questions bombarded the man, which only made him grind his teeth. At this point, Dory stood up and tried to approach the cornered man.

"Hank?" Dory spoke softly as she reached out to comfort the man. Hank immediately pushed the woman's hands away and bolted out of the door. The blonde woman looked behind her to see the faces of the confused students and just as confused teacher. 

Shaking her head, Dory ran out of the class and ran to where she had last remembered seeing Hank go off to. " Hank?" Dory called turning around constantly to keep an eye out for her friend. It took her atleast a few seconds to spot him standing at the gates of the school. His back faced to her. She cautiously walked towards Hank with worrisome eyes.

"Hank...Are you okay?" She said as she eased her arm by the man's and curling it to her.

" I'm so embarrassed." Hank scowled to himself." How could I of just let that happen!?" 

" Don't beat yourself up about it, Hank! I'm sorry we put you on the spot. I'm sure you have a wonderful family." She spoke with a sweet tone in her voice, looking up at the man who was scrunching his face up as if he was denying it.

"Dory." The man said as he looked at the woman at his side with a helpless expression." I don't have a family, Dory."

"What do you mean? Everyone has a family. Did you lose yours?" Dory said, soon her face became concerned." Oh my gosh I didn-"

" No, kid I didn't loose'em!" Hank interrupted the other." I...I left them." His facial expression going to a guilty look as he lifted a hand to his temples.

"What? Why would you do that?" Dory said as she stepped in front of the man with a confused tone. 

" Because being part of that family was a hassle! Worryin about how we lived was stressful enough!" Hank gritted his teeth, turning his hand into a fist and moving it away from his hand. His voice going into a soft whisper." Is it bad that I miss them?" 

Dory's eyes lit up from the sudden information she heard from them." No! Hank, it's normal to miss your family! I missed mine for those years that they were gone!" An idea popped into the blue dressed woman's mind." Hank, why don't we go and see them?" 

His eyes soon went wide with panic at the woman's idea." No, no, no!" Hank answered." My brother's are not the type of guys that you would like to meet!"


End file.
